Catena
by ravenheartlim
Summary: Yet another story of love unexpressed. This is entirely different from Conversation. Sorry to disappoint you Folks!


_**The author:**_ Well… here I am again. I never really thought I could publish again. You see, I've been pretty busy these days. I still need to finish my research proposal… (I need to do that thing even though I'm still in high school. It's in the curriculum XD) God, I've been having super strong headaches because of my unpublished ideas. Another reason why I haven't published is my Girl Scout Badge Work. I still need to earn a lot.

Well, I've spilled a little too much detail about myself so… here it goes.

_**Desclaimer:**_ NO! I STILL DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! OR EVEN ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

* * *

**CATENA**

_So near yet so far…_

_You're here in front of me…_

_But why do I feel so distant from you?_

To see the ones you love dying and fading away in just a matter of time, is the hardest part of being a Shinigami. There are times when I would often regret the invulnerability and immortality of my soul.

But then, those times should come to an end. I locked away my feelings in a box… a box that should not be opened by anyone, for it will bring forth destruction and end to me.

I wore the mask of Death proudly and strongly over my face. I promised to my father, that I would keep balance and order until the day that someone will succeed me.

It has been years already since our final battle, and the world is finally at peace for a moment. Now, here I am… standing in the midst of Never After… watching over the world as time goes by…

Someone walks towards me… full strong steps… who is it?

I looked back, and my own cold "mask" of responsibility threatened to topple off.

* * *

How many years has it been already since I last stepped inside here? Four..? Five..? Ten..?

Nervousness clung on the edges of my soul… knowing the fact that I am about to face a very familiar person.

I had resisted the urge earlier to fidget, just like Tsubaki does. But the feeling did not go away.

A pang of pain bit my nearly mangled heart…

But before I could even spill tears, I gathered my composure and bowed…

"It has been a while, Shinigami-sama…" _I am so glad to see you again…_

* * *

Her voice… her face… those emerald eyes… they seemed to be the vinegar corroding my outer shell.

One direct look into her eyes would destroy "mask" completely… I would fall down into my knees, just to beg or her to say one more letter.

"It has been too long… no?" _Damn… Stupid, foolish me for being a jerk to let you go._

* * *

"I do agree," _it's a shame I couldn't see your face anymore._

* * *

"Well… what is it that you want here?"_ Please tell that you're not leaving… I would break if you would._

* * *

"About the offer earlier…" _I'm spending my final days here… near to you. Even if you're no longer the Kid-kun I used to know._

* * *

"So, you're accepting my offer to teach the new generation of heroes?" _You will never leave anymore, right? Please tell me I'm correct…_

* * *

"It will be such an honor," _I will ever move an inch away from here._

* * *

"Great…" _Good to know. My heart stayed in its place._

* * *

"When am I going to begin?" _You know what? Traveling around the world made me realize that your eyes have the same color with the sunrise._

* * *

"The sooner, the better…" _Your eyes are the prettiest jewels I have ever seen._

* * *

"I shall begin tomorrow…" _I hope, I can gather enough courage to say what I feel…_

* * *

"Tomorrow then…" I nodded. _I love you…_

* * *

She exited the room… leaving my box open and my mask broken…

Even until now, I am much of a coward to admit these strange feelings… nor get rid of it… what am I supposed to do now?

* * *

_Sometimes, feelings connect and bind themselves…_

_Being a coward to get rid or admit it is very typical. Words can never describe the feelings our earthly vessels contain._

_For instance, two persons fall in love with each other. They cannot tell the other about it… yet, the feelings overflow and tie them together…_

_**This is the catena… and this is the chain that binds us together, yet keeps us apart.**_

* * *

_**Case closed**_

"_**My life pertains to nothingness without thy existence…"**_

_**The author: **_Yeah so… let me tell you people this…

I find my own story boring and lacking of something. The one who can tell me what is it… well… like I can give a reward… hello? The only thing I can say to him or her is… Thank you. See you next story, and sorry if I sound mean at the end… mood swings… girl's day.

Hehehe… just revealed another fact about Raven Heart! XD


End file.
